


Radio Silence [ Teaser ]

by sakurabomb



Series: A Grove of Thorns [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, mentions to all eventually
Genre: LeT'S FUCKING GO, This is just a teaser, a completely original persona story...., but i wanna see how people react to this general concept first, chapter one has been finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurabomb/pseuds/sakurabomb
Summary: In a small mountain town, a mystery progresses.(A sort of teaser trailer for a story.)





	Radio Silence [ Teaser ]

The shaking of the sedan as it drove over a pothole gave Veronica a much ruder awakening than she'd been hoping for. Her head bounced against the window where it had been lying, and she yelped as she woke. She was fairly sure there'd be a bump there later.

 

"Good, you're awake! We're almost home!" Her mom's usually cheery voice sounded tired. After driving for nearly two days straight, it was a wonder no one in the car had managed to go stir-crazy yet.

 

 _Home..._ Veronica looked out the window, and the only sign that they were nearing the town was a sign on the side of the small, otherwise empty highway that ran past it. Considering her hometown's lack of any outstanding qualities, the highway was probably the only reason it was on the map at all.

 

* * *

 

“There… hasn’t been any progress on the disappearances. That much I know." He didn’t say what they both knew the other was thinking. He didn’t mention _her_.

 

She didn’t know what she expected, to be honest. Detective Mason was a brilliant man, but he wasn’t omniscient. She was mad at herself, for being gone.

 

* * *

 

Arbor Groves own local newspaper, _The Arbor Gazette_ , was still somehow in print. The headline read _Radio Towers to be Finished Ahead of Schedule! “Aiming for New Year's Completion!”_

 

* * *

 

 

" _Kei!_ " Veronica screamed her friends name as she fell, though she couldn't tell exactly what caused her to. It was like that floating tongue creature had sapped her energy just by touching her. Veronica was far past scared by this point; she was terrified. She knew she had to do something, but _what could she do?_

 

 _You can save her_ , said a voice inside her, a voice that wasn't her own, and yet was. _You can save them all._

 

* * *

 

"My name is Maud. Welcome to the Velvet Room."

**Author's Note:**

> How do authors notes? It's been two years since I've posted a story on any site, and my first time posting here (so if formatting looks funky, please tell me). I'm so excited to post this fic! The first chapter is currently completed, but I'm not posting it until I finish chapter two. (It's always been a policy of mine to have one more chapter written. Dunno why I started that, but it's a habit that I'm probably not gonna break.) Posting a completely original story set in the Persona universe is something I've been thinking about doing for a few months now, and when I suddenly had this idea a few weeks ago, I jumped on it immediately. I'm very excited to share this story and these characters with you guys!
> 
> Please leave comments telling me what you think of the concept!


End file.
